Eastern Europe (Guns of the Patriots Incident)
A country within Eastern Europe was one of the locations in which Liquid Ocelot made preparations for his insurrection against the Patriots. The language of the country was Czech.Implied by the various Czech posters within the train station that state that the checkpoint is monitored by a surveillance camera. History Prior to 2014, Big Mama fled to Eastern Europe believing her Patriot ally Revolver Ocelot was taken over by the spirit of Liquid Snake. She also had to hide out from the Patriots after showing her true colors and created a resistance group called the Paradise Lost Army to fight against the Patriots. Raiden came to Europe to find Big Mama as she knew the location of where Sunny was held by the Patriots. When Raiden was transformed into the Cyborg Ninja by the Patriots, Big Mama's group rescued Raiden and took him to Dr. Drago Pettrovich Madnar, who was residing in Eastern Europe, and saved him using a dialysis machine. Circa 2014, the country's government and the U.S. government agreed to build an oil pipeline, and deployed some PMC teams to ensure that the project proceeded without problems. However, a riot soon broke out near the embassy, since the populace was strongly opposed to the deal, resulting in the U.S. PMC Raven Sword quelling the disturbance. The country was later made into a checkpoint to suppress resistance movements, including the Paradise Lost Army led by Big Mama. However, some people suspect that the riot was actually manipulated by Liquid Ocelot specifically to get Raven Sword to locate Big Mama and her resistance group to gain Big Boss's remains. Six months later, Solid Snake infiltrated the country in order to track down the Paradise Lost Army and locate Big Boss's body, in order to prevent Liquid Ocelot from using it to successfully hack into the SOP system. However, three Dwarf Gekko, disguised as a man in a hat and overcoat, infiltrated the resistance hideout shortly after Snake did, and alerted Raven Sword, under the employ of Liquid Ocelot. PMC forces eventually recovered the body and used its DNA to access SOP, destroying it shortly thereafter. As a result, Liquid disabled all of the U.S. military's SOP connection and proceeded to massacre the joint Army-Marines unit deployed to stop him, resulting in many casualties. Big Mama also died during the events, due to exposure to the new FOXDIE virus within Snake, and the body that Liquid utilized and destroyed was actually that of Big Boss's clone, Solidus Snake. Locations *Midtown *Church *Riverside *Echo's Beacon *Train station Behind the scenes Eastern Europe is one of several regions featured in Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots, which Solid Snake travels to during the course of the storyline. It is the setting of Act 3, Third Sun, though the exact location is unspecified. According to the end credits and the game's Integral Podcast, the design of the environment was based on Prague, Czech Republic. The train station that Snake arrives at is a recreation of Prague's Central Station, and the posters are all written in Czech. Although referred to in-game as the Volta, the river resembles the Vltava river, and part of the motorcycle chase involves a bridge that is a recreation of the Charles Bridge. Notes and references Category:Eastern Europe